Do you know pain?
by sambri
Summary: Will the bat boys survive one of the worst experiences in their lives and why is their kidnapper obessed with Tim?


**Sorry this is so short, but I want to see how people will react before adding more. I hope you guys and thanks for helping me decide on a new story idea!**

Are people good at heart or bad? What lead to certain people breaking and causing them to create harm towards others? If you answered these questions it is not a true scientific answer, but an opinion. There is truly no answer to these questions as there is no black and white. What applies for one person does not apply for another. This world is filled with nothing but exceptions.

Tim could hear the noise in the background; voices maybe? It was hard to hear anything over the pounding in his head. His eyes fluttered open and close, but he could not keep them open for longer than a few seconds and even then all he could see was a dark room. On the other side of the room, directly in front of him was a large steel door and no windows, with only a single small vent in the ceiling being the source of fresh air into the room. Tim's hands were tied above his head as he dangled from the ceiling by a metal chain. It must be a low ceiling because Tim could scrape the ground with the tips of his shoes.

After his quick observation of his surroundings was when he noticed the soft breathing of three more people and guessing from their shadowy figures, it was his brothers. They were all still unconscious; not sure how long they had been out.

Tim let out a sigh of relief; just being glad they were together. Then he let out a sarcastic huff at what had led to this situation. Strangely they had for once had a normal start to the evening. As normal as their lives can be.

All his brothers were in at the manor for a one in a million chance of relaxing and Dick had convinced them it would be a good idea to have a "bonding" day. Like that was possible when two of your brothers tried, and still try sometimes, to kill you. Though they have gotten a little better; all because of Dick's effort to bring his brothers closer together.

The last thing Tim remembers was they were walking out of a diner and were heading back to their car when these thugs jumped out of a stereotypical kidnapper van. Of course, this would normally not be a problem but they were out as civilians.

Before Dick could even try to negotiate with them, they had hit Tim over the with a bat and caused him to stumble to his knees. This of course lead to his brothers jumping into defensive positions and with Jason being the temper-mental one, started swinging.

What they were not expecting was for these scumbags to be able to fight. As soon as Tim fell, Dick was by his side as Damian joined Jason in beating the crap out of their assailants. Though that did not last long as Damian must have been hit with drugged dart or knife because after a few minutes he crumbled to the floor.

This of course caused Dick to call out to him and after making sure Tim was completely leaning against the dirty alley wall, he ran over to his youngest brother who lay unconscious. The whole time this is happening, Jason is still trying to beat the shit out of the lowly criminals. It was going well before he was knocked unconscious by the same bat that had hit Tim over the head; though it took several times to bring down such a large man like Jason.

Tim was barely conscious as he looked over to his last remain brother in hopes that he could take on these guys and help them get home. But that hope vanished when he saw, what looked like the leader, pull out a gun and aim it at Dick, who's back was to the leader, as he fought with another thug.

Tim tried to call out to his brother but to no avail has a large hand holding a cloth covered his nose and mouth.

"Sleep pretty boy." Was all that was heard from the deep voice of a faceless man as Tim tried to get free. He must have been hit harder than he thought for it to be this hard to get free from one scumbag. Bruce would be so disappointed.

The sound of gunshot was all that was heard before Tim glanced over to see his oldest brother fall to the ground and darkness consume his world.

Who knew that spending a day together would cause so much trouble?


End file.
